


Rebel

by Crow (Crow_watcher)



Series: Crow's Songfics [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, Otep song, Punching Mirrors, Snapped Canada, Song Lyrics Everywhere, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crow_watcher/pseuds/Crow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired of all the things being thrown at him, Matthew breaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebel

**Author's Note:**

> Rise, Rebel, Resist © Otep Shamaya  
> I do not own any of the lyrics used in this songfic. Not a single word.

_Perfect little spouses, in perfect little houses...  
it's family fun time, let's commit a hate crime._

Matthew Williams had finally snapped. He had it with all the bullying, the names, and the basic torture that he went through everyday. The normally quiet Canadian was either unnoticed or treated like crap at school and he was sick of it.

_I'm one of the **freaks** , the **faggots** , the **geeks**..._

He was called a freak for his stutter and vocal tick, two things that he honestly wouldn't have if it was not for the fact that he had to live in constant fear basically of being teased or beat up. A faggot for the fact that he did indeed like other men, but no, he wasn't ashamed of this, he was very into the idea of gay rights, though, he had to be a silent supporter due to the fact that if he was not, it would only bring more pain to his already painful life. The strawberry blond haired Canadian was a geek, normally bringing home straight A's, something that his twin hadn't been able to do since the beginning of high school.

 _I'm_ **disconnected** , I'm uninspired,  
I'm burning in water, I'm **drowning** in fire.  
Rise, **Rebel** , Resist.  
Rise, rebel, **make a fist** , resist.

Matthew punched the mirror that was in front of him, a French curse muttered from his lips as he shook his fist, trying to dull the pain that was now pulsing through his bleeding knuckles. He was trying to keep himself losing it completely. He felt unloved and unwanted and it  _scared him_.

_Self-destruction could be the answer...  
If I'll never be **loved** , then I'll be **hated**._

The violet eyed Canadian clutched his wrist in his hand, gently kissing his knuckles now before sighing and falling back onto his bed. A smile crossed his face as he chuckled darkly and muttered, "If nobody loves me... then I'll just make them  _all_  hate me."

_Do we **sit still** , under attack,  
Or do we **start pushing back**?_

Matthew wrapped up his knuckles and made sure that they were all cleaned up before going back and cleaning up the broken pieces of mirror. He kept his head down while going downstairs and throwing away the shattered shards of mirror, ignoring the questions that his brother asked when he saw the bandaged knuckles. The following morning the strawberry blond Canuck went to school and stuff went down hill quickly.

_Sputtering, **stuttering** , insect language,  
I'm the **creature** you've created._

Whenever somebody tried to approach him, he would start to yell at them, daggers in his eyes and fists clenched ready to be swung. "You bastards better stay the fuck away from me unless you want to end up with a fist to your nose. And I promise. If you do come up here, you will end up with a broken nose." Was part of what he'd yell to the bullies. "Sure I'm a freak, a faggot, a geek... but I'm also a savage. I've gone rogue. I'm the fucking creature  _you_ _'_ _ve_  created."

_I'm one of the **freaks** , the **faggots** , the **geeks** , the **savages** ,  
rogues, **rebels** , dissident devils, **artists** , martyrs, **infidels**._

By the time lunch rolled around, half of his old bullies feared him, but also anybody who was even relatively close to being a friend to him did as well. He sat alone at a lunch table. When a group of bully approached the currently temperamental Canadian... all hell broke lose.

_Never back up, never back down and **fight**._

Suspended. That's what the strawberry blond named Matthew had ended up. Almost expelled, only saved due to lack of previous offenses. His fathers were both greatly disappointed in him, they had figured that he was their good child, that he didn't need to be watched.

_Perfect little houses..._

Obviously, they were  **wrong.**

**EVERYDAY I GROW JADED, CALLOUSED, AND EXASPERATED.  
_IF I'LL NEVER BE LOVED THEN I'LL BE HATED!_**


End file.
